Because Romeo Juliet Not My Destiny
by Miss hee
Summary: Bukan tentang bagaiamana manis dan tragisnya kisah Remeo dan Juliet tapi tentang bagaimana tuhan memberimu takdir akan kisah cintamu kedepannya. Dan bagaimana jika takdir itu seperti kisah manis yang tragis antara Remeo dan Juliet? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?. Kaisoo GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Because Remeo Juliet Not My Destiny**

.

.

.

 _Mungkin kisah Remeo dan Juliet adalah kisah termanis yang pernah ada tapi siapa yang mau kisah cinta mereka berakhir manis dengan dibumbui aksi tragis yang memilukan hati? Setiap manusia pasti mendambakan cinta romantis yang membahagiakan. Lalu bagaimana jika takdir mengaharapkan kisah cinta itu harus berakhir layaknya kisah manis yang memilukan layaknya Romeo dan Juliet?_

.

.

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo Kim Jongin (Kaisoo)**

 **Warning!**

 **GS, Cerita mainstream, Bahasa amburadul, Typo everywhere.**

 **Don't like don't read! No judge author!**

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Tap...tap...tap...

Ketukan sepatu terdengar nyaring seperti sebuah alunan jam yang bertedak dengan lambat dan teratur.

Kulihat ia berada disana dan berjalan mulai mendekat dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat gugup dan khawatir saat ini. Jika boleh melakukan sesuatu aku akan menghampirinya dan menenangkannya dengan menghamburkan tubuh rampingku kedekapannya lalu aku akan berkata jika semua akan baik-baik saja hingga ia merasa tenang.

Saat aku tenggelam dalam lamunanku dengan tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya mendekatinya dan terlihat memarahinya.

Lagi, kejadian itu akan terus terjadi berungkali setiap pemuda itu dengan jantannya menghampirinya dan ingin mengatakan niat baiknya kepada si wanita paruh baya itu.

Sedangkan aku sendiri hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian itu dari balik jeruji bening yang memagari kamarku.

Ya, saat ini aku tengah cemas dan khawatir pada pemuda itu yang lagi-lagi diusir oleh seorang wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Wanita itu dia, ibuku sendiri.

Melihat kejadian itu aku sangat merasa iba pada pemuda itu karena pemuda itu selalu saja berusaha untuk mengambil hati ibuku dengan cara apapun bahkan ia tidak akan pernah merasa sakit hati ataupun marah karena sikap ibuku.

Sedangkan aku sendiri pasti hanya melihatnya dari kamarku yang berada di lantai dua dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus khawatirku.

Mungkin ini adalah kisah klasik yang terlalu berlebihan dan mungkin saja kisah ini akan menjadi tragis serta menyedihkan layaknya kisah remeo dan juliet.

Walaupun berlebihan dan terdengar klasik tapi inilah kenyataannya, kenyataan dimana aku tak mungkin akan bisa bersatu dengannya karena alasan yang juga klasik. Alasan klasik tentang seorang orangtua yang menentang kisah cinta putrinya dengan sebab klasik pula.

Aku, Do Kyungsoo dan dia, Kim Jongin sepasang adam-hawa yang saling mencintai tanpa bisa bersatu karena alasan klasik dimana si pria tak memiliki apapun yang dengan percaya dirinya mencintai seorang wanita dengan sendok emas ditangannya. Seolah-olah sang pria akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut sendok emas dari tangan sang wanita, bahkan dengan cara keji sekaliapun.

Namun tentunya itu hanyalah asumsi dimana kedua orang tua ketakutan kehilangan sendok emas yang mereka dapat susah payah tanpa memikirkan jika mungkin saja mereka akan kehilangan seorang putri dengan hati yang tersakiti dan hancur.

Jongin, pemuda itu kini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku dengan tatapan sedihnya. Dan tanpa ragu aku juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti miliknya bahkan mungkin kini airmataku sudah menyelimuti mata besarku.

Dan saat kami sudah saling bertatapan seolah mengungkapkan perasaan kita masing-masing saat ini, wanita paruh baya itu kembali mengusirnya dengan kasar hingga membuat aimataku benar-benar jatuh membasahi pipi tembamku.

" _Apakah takdir selalu berakhir seperti ini?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai hai Hee kembali dengan fanfic baru, sebelumnya Hee minta maaf karena belum up yang it's a hurt love dan maaf karena didetik-detik tahun baru Hee justru bawa cerita yang lagi-lagi angst. Dan mungkin ide cerita Hee yang ini sangat begitu mainstream tapi gak papa lah kan bahasa sama cara penulisan Hee beda jadi Hee publish aja. Sekali lagi yang bilang cerita Hee lebay alay dan lainnya diharapkan jangan baca ataupun review karena Hee lebih menghargai jika kalian mengkritik Hee dengan bahasa dan sikap yang sopan.**_

 _ **Sekian bacotan Hee jika ada salah kata dalam penulisan ataupun apapun Hee minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena seorang penulis juga manusia yang berhak lupa dan khilaf. Terima kasih dan thank you.**_

 _ **See you~**_

 _ **Salam cinta dari Hee :***_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Because Romeo Juliet Not My Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis terlihat begitu riang keluar dari rumahnya. Ia terus mengembangkan senyumannya saat pagi menjelang. Karena setiap pagi gadis itu akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia cintai, seorang pemuda yang berhasil membuat hatinya berdebar tak menentu.

Dan saat ini gadis itu tengah duduk di dalam mobilnya dengan senyuman yang terus terukir di wajahnya. Pandangan gadis itu terus mengarah keluar jendela mobil yang ia tumpangi itu.

"Ahjussi, tolong berhenti di sini." Perintah gadis itu kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah sibuk mengemudikan mobil itu.

Seketika itu pula pria yang dipanggil pak Kim oleh gadis itu menghentikan laju mobil itu.

"Aku akan turun di sini saja." Ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, gadis itu segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari sana.

Melihat nona mudanya itu keluar dari mobil, mau tak mau pria paruh baya itu ikut keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, ayah." Ucap seorang pemuda kepada pria paruh baya itu yang kini berada di samping gadis tadi.

"Sudah ku katakan berungkali jangan mengajak nona Kyungsoo pergi ke sekolah bersamamu, dasar anak nakal!" Marah pria itu kepada pemuda itu, yang ternyata adalah putra kandungnya sendiri.

"Tidak ahjussi, aku sendiri yang ingin berangkat bersama Jongin." Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Ayah dengar sendiri kan?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Jongin tersebut dengan senyuman yang penuh kemenangan.

"Kau benar-benar!" Marah pria itu kepada Jongin dan memukul kepala pemuda itu.

"Akh!" Ringis Jongin dengan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena pukulan sang ayah.

"Ahjussi, aku tidak apa, dan aku senang jika harus pergi ke sekolah bersama Jongin." Ucap gadis itu dengan tersenyum manis pada pria paruh baya itu.

Melihat senyuman gadis itu, pria itu hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Jongin, jaga Kyungsoo nona jika terjadi apa-apa padanya aku akan memukulmu hingga menjadi jelek!" Ancam pria itu yang justru membuat Kyungsoo menahan tawanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin dan tak akan pernah terjadi karena aku memang sudah terlahir tampan. Lagi pula aku yakin pukulan pak tua sepertimu pasti akan terasa seperti cubitan bagiku." Balas Jongon dengan percaya dirinya.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kemari kau, akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana cubitan itu." Kesal pria itu.

"Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat." Bisik Jongin kepada Kyungsoo dan menggandeng tangan erat tangan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu terlihat tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jongin.

"1...2...3!" Dengan erat Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya lari saat ayah Jongin mendekatinya dan akan melayangkan pukulannya itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan pak tua." Teriak Jongin yang terus berlari dengan menggandeng Kyungsoo dan melambaikan tangan lainnya pada pria itu.

"Ya! Kemari kau bocah nakal!" Teriak pria itu yang tampak semakin kesal dengan kelakuan putranya itu.

"Ahjussi hati-hati di jalan!" Teriak Kyungsoo pada pria itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang di samping seorang pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan earphone di telinganya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan sibuk mengamati pemuda itu yang tengah mendengarkan lagu di earphonenya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Dan seketika ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku di dalam tasnya lalu dengan perlahan ia menggoreskan tinta hitam di atas kertas di dalam bukunya itu.

Terlihat sesekali gadis itu tampak menyunggingkan senyuman di wajah cantiknya sambil tetap menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya.

Ia menuliskan sesuatu pada buku tersebut sedangkan Jongin, pemuda yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo itu masih saja asyik dengan mendengarkan musik di earphonenya. Sesekali Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman di wajah manisnya itu saat melihat hasil tulisannya.

"Oh kita sampai!" Seru Kyungsoo saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela dan ternyata ia sudah sampai pada tempat tujuannya.

Ia segera memasukkan buku yang ia gunakan untuk menulis tadi kedalam tas, lalu ia berdiri dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan earphone yang digunakan oleh Jongin.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan Kim." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah berhasil melepaskan earphone pada telinga Jongin.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari keluar bus itu saat bus itu berhenti dan diikuti oleh Jongin.

Mungkin begitulah keseharian keduanya. Mereka selalu saja berangkat maupun pulang sekolah bersama.

.

.

Jongin berdiri di depan pintu kelas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Ia baru saja mengantarkan gadisnya itu ke kelasnya. Karena memang kelas Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak sama. Mungkin bukan hanya kelas tapi kasta mereka juga tak sama.

Jongin mengurungkan niatnya saat ia akan meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berdiri saat ini. Ia melihat seorang pemuda yang mungkin adalah teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang melemparkan sebuah buku tepat di atas mejanya.

"Kerjakan itu untukku gadis manis." Perintah pemuda itu kepada Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mematuhi apa yang diperintah oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau benar-benar gadis baik." Ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan.

Jongin yang melihat itu menggeram marah. Ia tak terima jika gadisnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke dalam kelas itu dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo saat melihat pemuda itu sudah berada di depannya.

Jongin yang dipanggil oleh Kyungsoo hanya mengabaikan panggilan itu dan menatap tajam pemuda yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya itu.

Jongin mengambil buku yang dilemparkan pemuda itu kepada Kyungsoo, ia kemudian melmparkan buku tersebut pada dada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sendiri menggeram marah karena perlakuan Jongin kepadanya.

"Apa kau tidak punya otak hingga tidak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada dinginnya.

"Atau kau buta huruf dan angka?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Pemuda itu sendiri hanya tersenyum meremehkan Jongin.

"Kau seorang yang berpendidikan, tak seharusnya kau melakukan hal rendah seperti itu." Ucap Jongin masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Dan satu lagi, jauhkan tangan kotormu itu untuk menyentuh gadisku!" Lanjut Jongin.

Pemuda itu semakin menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkannya kepada Jongin.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang mengancamku?" Tanya pemuda itu yang tak terima akan ucapan Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengancammu, tapi aku hanya ingin melindungi apa yang harus aku lindungi." Ucap Jongin dengan santainya.

"Kau seharusnya sadar diri siapa kau dan siapa dia!" Ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum meremehkannya pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu sontak langsung mendongak menatap pemuda itu. Bagi Kyungsoo ucapan pemuda itu adalah hal yang sensitif, terlebih lagi saat Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana tangan Jongin yang terkepal begitu erat.

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya mengatakannya padamu?" Tanya Jongin yang kini mulai berani.

"Kau seharusnya sadar siapa dirimu! Kau hanya laki-laki bodoh yang bisa menadahkan tanganmu kepada kedua orang tuamu dan menggunakan uangmu untuk membeli segalanya. Bukankah itu artinya aku lebih baik darimu?" Jelas Jongin.

Pemuda itu menggeram saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Ia terlihat begitu marah saat mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Jika kau laki-laki sejati, seharusnya kau berusaha sendiri bukannya merengek kepada kedua orang tuamu." Lanjutnya dengan menyunggingkan senyum meremehkannya.

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sejenak dan tersenyum kepadanya, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus saja memusatkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang semakin berlalu pergi. Ia benar-benar masih takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Meskipun hal tersebut bukanlah yang pertama bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang anak yang pendiam, cuek dan penyendiri. Karena itu ia sering menjadi bullyan banyak orang bahkan banyak yang memanfaatkan kepintarannya itu.

 _'Aku tak tahu berapa kali aku mengagumimu, kau benar-benar pahlawan bagiku. Setiap aku melihatmu, jantungku terus saja berdebar dan itu membuatku semakin jatuh dalam pesona dirimu.'_ Kyungsoo terus menatap Jongin hingga sosok pemuda itu tak lagi tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Because Romeo Juliet Not My Destiny**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu? Tadi itu sangat mengagumkan, aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika kekasihku yang melakukannya." Ucap seorang gadis dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda yang berada di sampingnya hanya diam dan sibuk melayani beberapa pelanggan yang sedang melakukan pembayaran dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seberani itu membelaku? Dan kenapa kau selalu datang di saat waktu yang tepat?" Tanya gadis itu pada si pemuda yang masih sibuk tersenyum ramah pada beberapa pelanggan.

Kyungsoo, gadis itu terus saja menatap pemuda yang berada di depannya dengan kagum.

"Bukankah aku sangat beruntung karena memilikimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini mulai memiringkan kepalanya menatap pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang telah selesai melayani para pelanggan yang datang itu akhirnya menatap kekasihnya dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. Senyuman tulus syarat akan perasaan sayangnya pada gadis itu. Senyuman berbeda yang tak akan ditemui oleh siapapun kecuali bersama gadis itu.

Jongin, pemuda itu mulai mendekatkan kepalanya kepada gadis itu hingga hembusan nafas satu sama lainnya dapat mereka rasakan.

"Bukankah seharusnya anda duduk tenang di sana nona Do?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Sejujurnya Jongin benar-benar gemas dengan gadis itu karena sejak dari tadi ia selalu mengoceh tentang kejadian dimana dirinya membela gadis itu. Tentu saja hal tersebut sedikit mengganggu Jongin dalam bekerja.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajakku kencan? Mungkin aku akan diam sekarang." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan santainya.

Jongin semakin menyunggingkan senyumannya dan disertai gelengan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan datang ke rumahmu?" Tawar Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak." Tolak Jongin dengan senyuman yang semakin menggembang di wajahnya.

"Aku memaksamu!" Pinta Kyungsoo dengan nada tegasnya.

Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo hingga jika mereka bergerak sedikit saja maka bibir keduanya akan bersentuhan.

"Kau harus belajar nona Do." Ingat Jongin dengan senyuman yang masih melekat pada wajah tampannya.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Kyungsoo tegas dengan menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah muak melihat tulisan itu, lagipula aku ini sudah pintar bahkan mungkin jenius jadi aku tak perlu belajar lagi. Dan kau harus menuruti apa perkataanku karena..."

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Kyungsoo tersebut terhenti saat bibir Jongin terasa begitu nyata menempel pada bibir berbentuk hatinya itu.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin. Bahkan saat bibir Jongin sudah tak berada di sana Kyungsoo masih saja terdiam mematung saking terkejutnya.

"Hari minggu jam sembilan aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa." Ucap Jongin yang berhasil menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"Ya?!" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Pulanglah." Pinta Jongin dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Entah mengapa melihat Kyungsoo terkejut seperti itu membuat Jongin merasa semakin gemas dengan gadis di depannya itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar cafe tersebut. Terlihat beberapa kali Kyungsoo menepuk pipinya sendiri. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Jongin semakin menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Dia selalu terlihat imut." Ucap Jongin dengan senyuman yang mungkin jika orang lain melihatnya maka mereka akan menganggapnya orang gila.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tampak menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya dan tersenyum senang dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Menurutnya hari ini adalah hari yang akan menyenangkan. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah samping dimana jendela berada.

"Selamat pagi..." Ucapnya yang kini membuka gorden jendelanya dan tersenyum senang.

Setelahnya ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Senyuman bahagia terus terpancar pada wajah cantiknya.

Kini ia telah menyelesaikan acara mandinya, dengan sigap ia segera membuka lemarinya dengan handuk yang masih melilit pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Baiklah apa yang harus ku kenakan untuk hari istimewa ini?" Tanya gadis itu dengan menatap pakaiannya yang tergantung di dalam lemarinya itu.

Ia tampak sibuk memilah-milah baju yang akan ia kenakan bahkan ia tak segan-segan mengeluarkannya dan membuangnya di atas tempat tidur jika baju itu tak cocok dengannya.

"Aku sudah pernah memakainya saat kencan minggu lalu." Ucapnya dengan melihat cermin dan kini ia tengah menempelkan sebuah dress berwarna peach pada tubuhnya.

Lama ia mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi lemarinya akhirnya ia menemukan pakaian apa yang cocok untuk ia gunakan.

.

.

.

Jongin terduduk di bangku taman dekat rumah Kyungsoo. Dengan pakaian casualnya, ia mengenakan celana jeans dan sweater berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan kemeja flanel yang berbentuk jaket berwarna merah serta sepatu berwarna putih.

"Jongin!" Panggil Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dimana Kyungsoo saat ini berada. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu mulai mendekatinya. Jongin benar-benar dibuat terpana akan penampilan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat begitu cantik dengan dress putih lima centi di atas lutut dengan perpaduan cardigan berwarna gray dan sepatu yang senada dengan warna sepatu Jongin terlebih lagi rambut panjangnya yang digerai hingga menyentuh punggungnya, serta poni depannya yang sebatas alis mata membuatnya terlihat manis.

Jongin tersenyum lebar saat melihat kekasihnya itu semakin mendekat padanya.

"Apa kau lama menungguku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa tak enak hati pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo..." Ajak Jongin dengan menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran.

Jongin hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyumannya. Ia segera berjalan dengan menggendeng erat Kyungsoo menuju halte bus terdekat.

Kyungsoo terus saja memandangi Jongin yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam bus, seperti biasa Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping jendela dan Jongin duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan mereka duduk dengan tenang. Kyungsoo menatap tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Ia dapat merasakan tangan kasar itu bersentuhan dengan tangan lembutnya.

Ia sedikit merasa kasihan pada pemuda itu karena terkadang demi bisa berkencan dengan dirinya, pemuda itu rela mencari pekerjaan tambahan selain mengandalkan pekerjaan paruh waktunya setelah sekolah.

Dan saat Kyungsoo menawari akan mentraktirnya maka dengan tegas Jongin akan menolaknya. Ia selalu berkata jika itu adalah kewajibannya karena kebahagiaan Kyungsoo juga merupakan kebahagiaannya.

Kyungsoo selalu tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin. Walaupun kelihatannya pemuda itu terkesan cuek dan acuh tapi percayalah ia akan perhatian dan hangat jika bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas tautan tangan mereka hingga membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung. Ia tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Jongin dan mengusapnya.

"Lihatlah, tanganmu sangat kasar." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengusap telapak tangan Jongin.

"Apa tanganku menyakitimu?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Ini hangat." Jawab Kyungsoo yang kembali menautkan tangannya pada tangan Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin yang mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo itu akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

.

.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap sebuah tempat di depannya.

Mereka kini sudah berada di depan sebuah taman hiburan dan Kyungsoo yakin jika mereka masuk ke dalam sana pasti tiketnya mahal terlebih lagi jika nanti mereka membeli sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Tentu saja untuk kencan." Jawab Jongin dengan senyuman santainya.

"Tidak, tidak, ini namanya pemborosan ayo kita cari tempat lain." Ucap Kyungsoo yang berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang saja." Jawab Jongin dengan melirik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera berbalik lagi mendekati Jongin.

"Ayo kita masuk!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada kesalnya.

Sedangkan Jongin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang dan mengikuti langkah gadisnya itu.

Ia sangat tahu jika Kyungsoo pasti khawatir dengan uangnya yang akan habis jika hanya digunakan untuk berkencan atau membelikan Kyungsoo barang yang diinginkan. Tapi baginya ia akan melakukan apapun demi Kyungsoonya.

Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan erat sepasang kekasih itu melangkah ke dalam taman hiburan tersebut.

Raut bahagia terpancar dari wajah Kyungsoo maupun Jongin. Mereka begitu menikmati setiap waktu mereka bersama hingga tak terasa sang mentari sudah tertidur dan digantikan oleh sinar rembulan yang bertabur bintang.

"Satu lagi!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan semangatnya.

Jongin sendiri kini memfokuskan dirinya untuk melempar bola yang berada di tangannya mencoba memperkirakan lemparannya agar sasarannya yang berupa kaleng itu terjatuh.

"Yes!" Seru Kyungsoo kegirangan karena lemparan Jongin tepat mengenai sasaran.

Ia terlihat sangat senang saat melihat sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat diberikan pada Jongin.

Dan dengan cepat Jongin memberikan boneka tersebut kepada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo yang segera memeluk boneka tersebut.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan anggukan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada boneka tersebut.

Jongin merasa udara semakin terasa dingin dan hari sudah menggelap, yang artinya ia harus membawa Kyungsoo pulang ke kediamannya.

Jongin melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tidak merasa kedinginan bahkan ia juga memakaikan penutup kepala yang terdapat pada jaket tersebut hingga membuat Kyungsoo terlihat lebih imut dan manis, terlebih lagi ukuran jaket tersebut yang kebesaran saat dipakai oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kata Jongin dengan menggandeng Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Jongin.

.

.

.

"Masuklah." Suruh Jongin saat ia sudah berada di depan kediaman Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Jongin. tanpa diduga-duga dengan beraninya Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin dan berlalu pergi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jongin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menatap gadis itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

Saat Jongin akan berbalik dan hendak pergi dari sana, tiba-tiba saja sebuah air mengguyur badan Jongin hingga membuatnya basah kuyup.

Awalnya Jongin kira air itu adalah hujan namun saat ia mendongak langit terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak terlihat ada mendung di sana. Hingga akhirnya ia tahu jika itu adalah perbuatan dari ibu Kyungsoo yang menyalakan selang untuk menyirami tanaman di sana.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan pernah mendekati Kyungsoo! Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?!" Marah wanita paruh baya itu.

Jongin hanya diam dan membungkukkan badannya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Eomma!" Seru Kyungsoo yang segera menghampiri Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar suara gadis itu akhirnya mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa eomma selalu memperlakukan Jongin seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena dia selalu berusaha mendekatimu." Jawab wanita itu dengan santainya.

"Apa salahnya jika Jongin mendekatiku? Lagipula aku juga menyukainya bahkan aku mencintainya." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tapi aku sangat mencintainya!" Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

Entah kenapa dalam keadaan seperti ini Jongin justru bungkam tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Sedangkan wanita paruh baya itu menggeram marah saat melihat Kyungsoo membela Jongin.

"Cepat masuk!" Suruh wanita itu.

Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya menolak perintah sang ibunya.

"Kyungsoo! Cepat masuk atau apa perlu aku memaksamu?!" Perintah wanita itu lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya menolak perintah ibunya.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan memberikan isyarat kepadanya agar ia menuruti perintah ibunya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak relanya. Namun sebaliknya, Jongin justru tersenyum dan meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo harus kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membiarkan Jongin yang basah kuyup di sana. Jongin hanya tersenyum saat sesekali Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jongin.

"Katakan berapa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan memberikannya." Tanya wanita itu dengan angkuhnya.

Jongin masih tersenyum dan menatap wanita itu.

"Maafkan saya nyoya, saya sama sekali tidak menginginkan uang anda. Yang saya inginkan hanya satu yaitu anda merestui hubungan saya dengan Kyungsoo itu saja sudah cukup untuk saya." Jawab Jongin dengan tenangnya bahkan senyumannya semakin mengembang.

Wanita itu justru tersenyum meremehkan saat mendengar jawaban dari Jongin.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu putri, dan dia adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi kau dengan lancangnya meminta izinku untuk merestui hubungan kalian?" Tanya wanita itu yang menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seserakah itu." Lanjut wanita itu.

"Saya benar..."

"Mulai sekarang jangan dekati Kyungsoo lagi atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya!" Sela wanita itu dengan mengancam Jongin.

Jongin terdiam menatap wanita itu yang kembali ke dalam kediamannya. Ia menatap sendu rumah megah itu dan tersenyum pilu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

' _ **Dongvil'**_


End file.
